22 Words
by AriaEzraFan
Summary: This had been happening a lot recently, one thing would trigger her memories and she would lose it, and this was affecting Aria's health greatly. She would sit in her room for hours crying wanting to be held by the man she loved. (One- shot) *Involves self harm and suicide*


Aria breathed in deeply before letting her salty tears fall from her closed eyelids. They trickled down her cheeks and splashed against her laptop. She bit her lip drawing blood before wiping it away with a bruised hand.

 _Alone._

Her make- up smudged under her eyelids and fell down, making her tears black. Her tears stained her cheeks making her look even dirtier than she was.

 _Pregnant._

This had been happening a lot recently, one thing would trigger her memories and she would lose it, . and this was affecting Aria's health greatly. She would sit in her room for hours crying wanting to be held by the man she loved.

 _Helpless._

But he didn't love her.

 _Used._

He had left not four weeks ago, not one word, not one text, not one email or call. Nothing. Aria had gone to see him finding him gone, all his clothes were gone from his wardrobe, his bookshelves bare. After realising he had left she went to the place they had met..

 _Hurt._

She meant nothing to him. She meant nothing to anyone. Not anymore. She didn't even mean anything to herself. She hated what she had become.

 _Lost._

Aria stood up from her chair and walked over to her desk she fumbled around in the dark searching for her scissors.

 _Abused._

She pulled up her black sleeve to reveal a series of cuts ranging in size. Her fingers lightly traced along the self- inflicted injuries and the bumpy skin around them.

 _Depressed._

She dug the sharp point of the scissor into her arm and slowly ripped the flesh apart. She inhaled deeply and dropped the scissors to the floor. Slowly collapsing against the wall after.

 _Unwanted._

She brought her knees to her chest and cried into them, sobs the made her whole body shake with the force of her cries.

 _Weak._

She had been drunk that night, drunk but not drunk enough to forget. They had pulled her into an alleyway. They had thrown her against the floor as their hungry bodies devoured her weak frame.

 _Useless._

When they had finished she was left to pick herself up and go home. She needed him more than ever at that moment but she didn't call, he wouldn't answer.

 _Despised._

She would of killed herself right then but she though of her family and friends. How they'd feel if they came home to a dead Aria.

 _Dead._

She hadn't told anyone about that night. She couldn't. She couldn't look them in the eye and tell them what she had gone through. She had no strength left in her tiny body.

 _Pain._

Three days after the attack Aria discovered she was pregnant. And that's when she shut down completely. She wouldn't eat or sleep she would just cry.

 _Misery._

She silently walked into the bathroom, careful not to wake the peaceful sleepers. The opened the medicine cabinet and took out the pills. She stared at her silhouette in the mirror before clasping the bottle tightly and wondering back to her room.

 _Hate._

Her hand was shaking as she dialled his number. It went straight to voice mail; with a small and sad voice Aria started to talk.

 _Love._

Afterwards the had swallowed all thirty of the pills. She fell to the floor causing her family to stir. Mike was the first to see her lifeless body. He had screamed for Ella and Byron. She was taken away to hospital at 2:16 am.

 _Peace._

Aria was pronounced dead at 3:00 am.

 _Wonder._

When Ezra had received the news Aria was dead he was distraught. He had found the voicemail form Aria. And called Hanna who confirmed it. Nobody knew why she did it but me.

 _Ezra. It's- It's Aria._

 _Since you left things have been bad. I really really needed you. But you weren't here. I- I only hope that you will find new happiness since it was impossible with me._

 _I hope you know that no matter what happens next I always loved you and will love you till my last waking moment, which will be soon._

 _Ezra, I'm so alone, I had no- one._

 _I'm pregnant. No it's not yours. You probably think I'm a slut. Truth be told Ezra I was raped. By four guys. I don't hold it against you but you should of protected me. You promised you would._

 _Anyway please don't think of me as a horrible person for what I'm about to do. I can't live anymore and I can't have my rapists baby especially without you to help. Don't blame yourself Ezra all I ever wanted is for you to be happy._

 _So I hope you're happy. I love you._

Ezra had gone to the funeral, he hadn't been invited but Ella found it in her heart to let him stay. He cried into Aria's casket wishing it was a dream.

 _Sorrow._

Ella came up to him at the end and handed him a small box. She told him that Aria sould want him to have it.

 _Passing._

Inside the box was a necklace Ezra had given her. It was aheart shaped locket engraved with the words ' ** _Aria, my B-26'._**

 _Goodbye._

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. I wanted to do a short one- shot as a break from my multi- chapter stories. Sorry it's not heavy on Ezria. Anyway please review and check out my other stories._**

 ** _Thanks again!_**


End file.
